There have been many attempts to design, for various operating environments, a practical compact folding or flexing truss structure which can transition easily between the retracted and the useful extended state while exhibiting favorable characteristics of size/volume ratio, kinematic stability, simplicity and reliability, structural efficiency and weight, complexity, auxiliary mechanism requirements, manufacturing costs, speed of operation, and operating cost. Relatively few designs have appeared in the marketplace. Notable high-profile, and high-flying, examples are deployable trusses used in space missions such as for solar array deployment on NASA's International Space Station. Another example is the deployable truss disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,442, which claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/302,997 (the complete disclosures, specifications and drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,442 and Provisional Application No. 60/302,997 are incorporated herein in their entireties by specific reference for all purposes).
Yet a further example is the rectangular deployable/folding truss structure with panels disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/765,532, the complete disclosure, specification and drawings of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by specific reference for all purposes. The present application is an improvement over the latter structure, providing new operational and functional capabilities, design flexibilities, and manufacturing alternatives.